You
by gorgeousbowneyesslash
Summary: 7th year. Harry's been avoiding Draco and Draco wants his attention back. Meanwhile Ron is busily planning a party for the 7th years. AU disreguard HBP and Deathly Hallows, slash, HarryDraco with side RonHermione. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: I Love You

_Story: _You

_Chapter:_ One, I Love You

_Rating: _Up to M in later chapters

_Author: _gorgeousbowneyes

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form, I'm just using JK Rowling's characters for my own entertainment and no copyright was intended.

_Summary: _It's their seventh year at Hogwarts. Harry's been avoiding Draco, and Draco wants his attention back. He does something Harry never expected. Meanwhile Ron's busily planning a party, it's destined to be the best Hogwarts has seen since the Marauders walked its halls. All the seventh years are in invited. Will Draco ever get what he wants?

_**You**_

Chapter One: I Love You

* * *

"Potter! Wait! I've got to talk to you! Stop walking away from me damn it!" Draco Malfoy yelled as he hurriedly followed one Harry Potter through the halls of Hogwarts. Both were alone, without any of their friends, and Draco was taking opportunity of the fact that they were for once alone. "I mean it, Potter, I don't want to fight, I just want to talk!" Harry stopped and spun around so suddenly that Draco nearly ran face first into him. Draco took a nervous step back.

"What do you want, Malfoy? I'm in no mood for your abuse."

"I only want to tell you something."

"Well out with it then."

"OK. Well this is going to sound stupid, but I'm in love with you." Draco said, all seriousness in his voice.

"What the hell are you on about?" Harry replied, utterly confused. Maybe this was some kind of prank?

"Just what I said. I've been in love with you since fourth year. I picked on you to get your attention. It used to work. But you've been avoiding me completely lately and I decided the only way I would get that attention back was to out right tell you," Draco confessed.

"You must be insane. Did someone slip you an insanity potion this morning?" Harry said mockingly.

"Say what you like, Harry, but it's the truth." Harry raised his eyebrows at Draco's use of his first name.

"I don't believe you. Why should I believe you? And even if you're telling the truth, what do you want me to do about it? I hate you, Malfoy. Nothing is going to change that. So this was totally pointless. I hate you."

Draco looked utterly crushed.

It was the first time Harry had seen anything on his face other than hateful sneers or mocking expressions. Draco suddenly turned on his heel and fled.

Harry berated himself. Why did he lie through his teeth to Draco just now? Of course he didn't hate him! He felt the exact opposite and couldn't get the git out of his head, but he supposed that he wasn't ready to face up to the truth that he might be in love with Draco Malfoy.

No, he wasn't in love. This was just some passing fantasy. It would be gone soon enough, and Draco would get over whatever he was feeling and everything would go back to normal. They would hate each other again, back to their arch nemesis ways. Yes, that was it. It would be back to normal soon.

* * *

"Harry, mate, what's up?" Ron queried.

"Nothing."

"Yes there is, I can see there's something bothering you. Harry, I've known you for six and a half years now, I can tell when something's up with you."

"Fine," Harry sighed. "I guess there is no escaping this." He thought quickly for a plausible enough reason, without telling Ron the real reason. "It's nothing really. Just the major work load we have this year is getting to me and I feel like all we do these days is study!"

"Aw, mate why didn't you say something earlier! I know the perfect fix! I've been feeling the same way you see, the mountains of study I've been doing has just gotten me so out of it lately."

"What study?" a female voice said from behind them, making Ron jump slightly out of his chair by the common room fire. Harry looked up to see Hermione come to sit down in the armchair near them. "I don't seem to recall you doing much study at all so far, Ronald!"

"Oh c'mon 'Mione. I did that Transfiguration essay the other week!"

"I know. But that was a week ago. You need to do more than that to pass your NEWT's at the end of the year!"

"Anyway, back to what I was saying," Ron said, changing the subject and successfully annoying Hermione. "My cure for our stress. We'll have a party! Here in the common room! All the seventh years are invited, and we'll ship all the other years out to other common rooms for the night to do their homework! That way we can have all the booze we like!"

"Ron! I can't believe your suggesting that!" Hermione exclaimed

"I think it's a great idea, Ron," Harry said. "Sounds like the perfect way to wind down a bit. But how do you plan on getting alcohol and evicting the other year levels?"

"Well Hermione's Head Girl isn't she? And I'm a prefect, and you're Quidditch Captain, so between us I reckon we've got enough authority to organise them going to other houses. And then Hermione can put up posters on all the houses' common rooms advertising the party and the house swap for the Gryffindor's."

"Oh I can, can I?" Hermione said, sarcastically.

"Yes, 'cause you're Head Girl and you can go into all the common rooms! It'll be great!"

"And who said I wanted to be involved in such a thing?" she demanded.

"Awwwwwwww Hermione!" Ron whined. "Please! Aren't you our friend? Don't you want us to do something to help us wind down from so much stress lately? It will do all three of us really good!"

"Oh alright, Ron! If it will get you to stop whining! But if we get into trouble for this I will completely blame you!"

"Thank you sooooooooooo much Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. He was so happy he jumped up and kissed her square on the mouth, surprising both Hermione and the rest of the common room.

"About bloody time," Harry muttered under his breath. He watched as Hermione's surprised eyes finally fluttered closed and she relaxed into the kiss, and then averted his gaze to give them a bit of privacy. When they finally broke away, Ron sat back down on his chair like nothing had happened.

"So, when do we want to have this party?" Ron continued, picking up right where he had left off.

"Umm, I don't know. When is the soonest time possible to have it, allowing for all the arrangements?" Harry said, looking towards Hermione.

"Well don't look at me!" she said. "I'm not organising this, you two are! I'm just in it for the authority figure you need! Figure it out for yourselves!"

"But Hermione!" Ron pouted. "We need your help. You know neither Harry nor I are good at organising things!"

"No, Ron. This was your idea, you figure it out." With that she walked up to him, gave him a quick kiss (which ruined the 'I'm angry at you' thing she had going on) and stalked out of the room.

"Uhhhh, right." Ron said, a little dazed. "I guess we're planning this."

"Wrong. You're planning this. Hermione's right. It was your idea, you plan it! I've got too much other stuff to deal with right now. It would turn out being more of a stress than a relaxation!" Harry finished.

Ron gawped.

"Um. OK. I can do this. I can organise a party. Oh look Pavarti and Lavender just walked in. I'll be back in a minute, Harry." With that he walked over to them and Harry faintly heard him asking them something along the lines of "help me plan a party?" He chuckled and got stuck back into his school work. Some how, a certain blonde worked his way back into his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about Draco, and ever since he had proclaimed his love, Harry was starting to think that this might actually be a possibility. But no. He was NOT in love with Draco, therefore no point in pursuing a relationship there. Besides, he didn't even like guys. Right? He was supposed to like Ginny, remember? But the more he thought about Ginny, the more he realised that train of thought was totally wrong.

He couldn't stand staying here and studying anymore, so he packed up his things and left them sitting on the table. He'd get them later. For now he was going to go walk around the castle for a bit. It was still before curfew, so he didn't bother with his invisibility cloak. He left without a word to Ron, as he was busily planning with Pavarti and Lavender.

Once he was out in the hall, he walked slowly, aimlessly, his hands buried in his pockets, his thoughts drifting freely from his opinion on the painting on his left (which was a green tree frog, hovering mid air as a smaller wizard who was on the ground miles below levitated it as high as he could) to the weather conditions. There was a Quidditch match coming up and he had to watch the weather, to know the best tactics for his team to use in practise and for the game. His thoughts of Quidditch lead him to how well their team was doing this year and he pondered on those thoughts for a while. Of course, this train of thought inevitably lead him back to a one Draco Malfoy.

He was so obsessed in his thoughts that he didn't notice up a head someone with platinum blonde hair, walking in his direction. The blonde, however, looked up and recognised who was coming towards him at a leisurely pace. He ducked to the side, into a small alcove in the wall, and waited for the dark haired boy to pass him by. The blonde then stepped out from the alcove and followed Harry for a good fifteen minutes. Draco was just happy to follow Harry for a while, and stare at that god-damned hot arse. He finally decided he should make his presence known. He tried clearing his throat, but Harry was too absorbed in his thoughts to notice the small sound. He tried slapping his feet down harder on the ground, but again no luck. He finally just decided on placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry jumped out of his skin and turned around suddenly when he felt the hand rest on his shoulder. Draco didn't know what made him do it, but the momentum Harry created by turning so suddenly tempted Draco into pushing Harry up against the wall and brought their bodies together, skin to skin. His face was so close to Harry's he could feel the other boy's hot breath on his skin. It was so tantalising. He wanted to kiss him, badly. But before he could do anything, the spell was broken on Harry, and he wriggled his way away from Draco.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded.

"What did it look like, Potter." There was a silence between them, where Harry glared at Draco, while Draco just stared back into his eyes, his face expressionless. Finally Harry looked away.

"Don't try it again, Malfoy. I've already told you, I hate you. I am NEVER going to reciprocate your feelings, so if you really love me, you'd respect my wishes and stay away from me."

"Sorry, love. Can't do that. I've fallen too hard for you."

"Don't call me love. I'm not your love."

"Ah, but you see, you are. You are the object of my desires. You are the one who haunts my dreams, who torments my waking hours. Even if you don't love me back, you are still 'my love'."

Harry glared at him again. "Just don't, Malfoy. I'm going to walk away, and you're going to leave me alone."

"Whatever, Potter. You do what you think you've gotta do. When you finally come to your senses, you know where to find me." With that, Draco walked away, and contrary to what he had just said, Harry stayed put and watched Draco walk away down the corridor. After he disappeared out of sight, Harry made his way back up to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

AN: This is my first Harry/Draco! But it's not my first slash fic, its my second! hehe. I hope you like it and please review! Oh and if slash isn't your thing, or you like to read het as well, check out my other non-slash archive, under the penname gorgeousbowneyes. More coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2: I Hate You

_Story: _You

_Chapter:_ Two, I Hate You

_Rating: _Up to M in later chapters

_Author: _gorgeousbowneyes

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form, I'm just using JK Rowling's characters for my own entertainment and no copyright was intended.

_Summary: _It's their seventh year at Hogwarts. Harry's been avoiding Draco, and Draco wants his attention back. He does something Harry never expected. Meanwhile Ron's busily planning a party, it's destined to be the best Hogwarts has seen since the Marauders walked its halls. All the seventh years are in invited. Will Draco ever get what he wants?

_AN: At the end._

_**You**_

Chapter Two: I Hate You

* * *

The next morning, at breakfast in the Great Hall, Harry was sitting at Gryffindor table across from Ron and Hermione. He was gazing across at the Slytherin table at the object of his desires. Hold up. Wait, had he just called Draco the object of his desires? He couldn't have…He hated that prat. No, he was just staring into space; he wasn't looking at the Slytherin table at all…

"Harry?" Hermione questioned, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Hmmm?" he mumbled back.

"I said, where did you get to last night? When I got back to the common room last night, Ron was still up planning with Lavender and Pavarti but you were nowhere to be seen."

"Yeah and you weren't up in our dorm when I went up to check," Ron added.

"Oh, ah, I uh just went for a walk is all, guys."

"Right," Hermione said disbelievingly. "Sure you did."

"Huh? Oh sorry I phased out again." Harry was a bit fuzzy on what she just said. Did she say 'I know what you did'? Or was that just his mind playing with him? But he didn't do anything last night so there was nothing to worry about. Right? "Could you repeat what you said?"

"Oh honestly, Harry, what have you been up to? Something's got your attention right now so just fess up!"

"But Hermione, there's nothing to fess up about. I'm just really tired this morning." Harry complained back.

"Well you wouldn't be tired if you hadn't have been out half the night til after curfew doing whatever it is that you wont tell us."

"Huh," Harry said. He'd phased out again.

"Oh honestly!" she huffed. Then she finished of the last of her toast and stormed out of the Great Hall.

"Hey Harry," Ron said, after a reasonable lapse in conversation. "I need your advice."

"What about?"

"Hermione."

"Oh. I don't know how much help I can be with her Ron. You just saw how infuriated at me she was!"

"Yeah well it's not really anything you have to do. Remember I kissed her last night?"

"Oh yeah." He nearly added, 'I forgot' but stopped himself just in time. He had been so busy worrying about Draco (since when did he become Draco in his mind?) that he had completely forgotten that his best friends had hooked up the night before. "So you guys are going out now, right?"

"That's just the thing. We haven't talked about it since. I don't know whether to ask her about it, whether she's avoiding saying something because she doesn't want to be with me or what!"

"Hmmm. You should just talk to her, Ron. I mean, this is Hermione we're talking about. She'll be straight with you either way. And then you can move on to be boyfriend and girlfriend or you can go back to being friends like nothing happened and move on with your life. Personally I hope it's the former, everyone knows you two are meant for each other."

Ron blushed red. "Well I'm hoping she chooses the first option as well."

"Well you better go after her! Classes start in twenty minutes, and you know she won't talk about this during class!"

"What? Talk to her now? Are you crazy? I don't have nearly enough courage to do that!"

"C'mon, Ron! Are you a Gryffindor or not? Find the courage from somewhere and just do it!"

"Fine. Fine. I'll see you later." With that Ron got up from the table and left in the direction Hermione had headed. The library. Where else would Hermione be before school started for the day?

Harry sighed. He was glad his friends were finally realising that they were meant for each other. All that bickering was just their way of releasing unresolved sexual tension. Harry laughed. He got up and headed out of the Great Hall as well, as he had finished breakfast and there was nothing to keep him there. On his way out, he wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings, and literally ran into none other than Draco. Again.

* * *

"Hermione!" Ron called out, seeing her sitting at a desk in the library. There were immediate shushing noises from other students and a piercing glare from Madam Pince. "Sorry," he said, softly this time. He made his way over to the table that Hermione was reading at, blushing slightly because it was she that Ron had been calling out to, causing such a ruckus in the library. This was her favourite place, other than Gryffindor Tower, and didn't want to be kicked out because of Ron.

"Hey Hermione," Ron said as he sat down across from her.

"Hey. What are you doing in here?" she questioned, an odd look on her face. Ron never came to the library by choice.

"Oh, um, nothing really. Just thought I'd get in some last minute study," Ron searched for an excuse.

"Oh please Ron, do you really expect me to believe that?"

"Well, no, not really." Ron sighed. I may as well be out with it, no use delaying this. "Hermione, about last night…"

"Yes?"

"Well, what I was wondering was, would you, I don't know, um…"

"Ron what are you trying to say?"

"Wouldyoupleasegooutwithmepleaseimeanithinkthatyoulikemetooconsideringyoukissedbacklastnightandallandilikeyouwillyoubemygirlfriend?" Ron said in a rush.

"What? You're going to have to slow down, I didn't catch that," Hermione said, genuinely puzzled.

"Will you go out with me and be my girlfriend?" Ron said, slower this time, flushing nearly as red as his hair.

"Oh! Of course Ron. I thought that was a given considering last night!"

"Oh. Right. Well, I wasn't sure you know." Hermione laughed and her new boyfriend. Sometimes he could be so thick, but she wouldn't have him any other way.

"Come here you," she said, leaning over the table. They shared a brief kiss, before she bent back to the book she was reading. Suddenly she felt Ron's hand on top of hers, and she looked up.

"This weekend's a Hogsmeade weekend. Will you come with me, for our first official date?"

"Of course."

The bell rang just after her answer, and she jumped up quickly and began packing up her books. Just as she went to pick up her big stack of text books, Ron stepped in and picked them up for her.

"I'll carry your books and walk you to class," he said in way of explanation. Hermione smiled and kissed him on the cheek, making Ron blush red again. He put all the combined books into one arm and held her hand with the other. They walked out of the library, content with their new relationship.

* * *

"Watch where you're going you – " Draco suddenly cut himself off as he saw who it was that had walked into his left shoulder. Their eyes connected for a few seconds before Draco looked away. If he looked at those emerald green eyes for long, he'd lose himself in them, and then he'd never be able to recover whatever dignity he had lost the night before.

"Dra-Malfoy. What are you doing getting in my way again?" Harry sniped.

"Sorry. Didn't know it was you." He bowed his head slightly and moved to walk away.

"What's this, Draco Malfoy apologising to me? I didn't think I'd ever live to see the day." Harry scorned.

"Shut it, Potter," Draco said, spinning around. He was angry now. First Harry had crushed him, had made him feel the worst he had felt in a long time, by telling him he hated him. And now he was acting like nothing had happened and they were rivals again.

Of course, Draco didn't know that all Harry was really doing was trying to regain some form or normality in their lives. He had been drowning in this sudden turn of events, and fighting with Draco was the only life ring he had to grasp onto.

But Draco didn't know that, and took it as Harry trying to hurt him more than he already had. He was rubbing salt in his wounds.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you were a Gryffindor, all noble and brave and yet you want to make fun of me, when I opened up my soul to you!" he practically yelled at Harry, in the middle of the Entrance Hall. The crowds of people moving about them suddenly stopped. They knew a fight was destined, after all Harry and Draco always fought. But what Draco had just proclaimed was quite peculiar. It caught the interest of the crowds of students. Before either of the boys realised, they had quite a gathering surrounding them.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Harry responded.

"You know, Potter. Stop being a complete arsehole!" Harry could see Draco's eyes starting to gather tears in them, although no one else would have seen them. Draco ducked his head to gather his composure. When he finally raised his head again, both boys stared daggers at each other. Finally, Draco was fed up with it and turned to walk away.

"Oh no you don't! Don't you walk away from me!" Harry yelled, pulling on his shoulder and twisting him back around. Draco's eyes flashed with anger.

"Let go of me Potter!"

"Fine!" Harry let go of him. Then he brought his fist up all of a sudden and punched Draco in the stomach. Draco doubled over his stomach in sudden pain, he hadn't even seen the punch coming. Draco raised his fist, but his resolve wavered and he lowered it. He didn't want to hurt Harry. He tried to walk away again. Harry clipped him on the side of his jaw as he turned. It sent Draco sprawling on the ground. As Draco slowly brought himself to his feet, he spoke softly to his attacker. "I'm not going to fight you."

"Why not!?" Harry demanded. He was angry, confused, frustrated. He didn't even know why he was hurting Draco. Something inside him had just snapped though. He was so angry at Draco for making him feel this way, for making him so confused about what to do. He was upset as well. "Why the hell not??"

"You know why."

"I don't care! That's not a good enough reason. Why won't you fight me? Why? Why the hell did you have to go and do what you did yesterday??"

Ah, Draco thought. Here's the real reason Harry was lashing out.

"I'm not going to fight you because that's not what you really want from me is it? You want to know why the hell I love you!" The crowds gasped. Draco Malfoy loved Harry Potter? Why, this was an unusual turn of events.

'I don't even know myself, Potter! And right now I don't love you, I fucking hate you! I HATE you, so you don't have to worry about me professing my love all the freaking time. Are you happy, Potter? Is this what you wanted?" With that he left, not stopping to hear what Harry had to say in response.

* * *

Harry watched Draco's retreating back in shock. What the hell had just happened? Malfoy just admitted in front of all these people that he loved him. And then that he hated him. Draco hated him. Draco hated him. He glared at all the onlookers.

"What the hell are you all staring at?? Fuck off!" The crowd jumped into movement straight away and dispersed just as quickly as they had gathered. Harry was in no mood now to go to classes, least of all Potions, which was first up on his schedule this morning. So he made his way back up to the Gryffindor common room and then into his dorm, where he collapsed onto the bed. He buried his head into his pillow and began to cry.

What the hell was wrong with him? First Draco loved him, and Harry would do anything not to think that he might have feelings back for him, and now Draco hated him, and all Harry could think was that he desperately didn't want Draco to hate him. He screwed up bad, he knew it. All because he was in denial about his feelings for Draco. And yes, he was starting to admit to himself that he did have feelings for Draco. He wouldn't call it love, there was no way he could call it love so early in the piece. He hardly knew Draco. But there was something there, something he couldn't explain, that made him want to get to know him, want to be with him. And now Draco hated him. He kept coming back to that and couldn't stand it. How could he have been so insensitive to Draco yesterday? Draco must have gone through the same thing he was now feeling, but even worse. Draco loved him, and he, Harry, had told him he hated him. And now because of his stubbornness, Draco hated him as well. So maybe they could just go back to hating each other, since they obviously both did? But the more Harry thought about that option, the more he wanted to be so much more to Draco than just his enemy. He didn't think he could ever go back to just hating Draco.

* * *

By lunch, Harry still hadn't come out of his room. Ron and Hermione were getting worried, as he hadn't been to any of their classes, and they didn't know what had happened. However, they had heard rumours of a fight between Malfoy and Harry, and decided they needed to find their best friend.

They entered Harry and Ron's dorm room to find the curtains on Harry's four poster bed drawn tightly shut against the outside world. They both walked over to Harry's bed, hand in hand, and Ron drew the curtains back. Harry had his back to them, lying on his side, curled up in the foetal position. His body language made him look so small, so insignificant, so very not the strong Harry they knew and loved. They dropped each other's hands, feeling that Harry was more important right now.

"Harry, mate," Ron started, but didn't know what to say next.

"Harry, are you alright? You haven't been in any of your classes today," Hermione tried.

Silence.

"Harry?" Hermione queried, leaning over the bed a bit more, trying to see his face.

"Go away."

"Harry, mate, what's the matter?"

"Nothing. Just leave me alone!"

"Well something is obviously wrong for you to be curled up in bed like this! It can't be nothing!" Hermione said calmly.

"Well it is nothing, so you can just leave me alone now, alright? I don't want to talk about it."

"Harry, we heard rumours of a fight with you and Malfoy," Ron tried to start. Harry suddenly sat up, and they saw that his eyes were red and there were tear stains all down his cheeks.

"I don't want to talk about it, alright!" Harry all but yelled. "Please just leave me alone," he finished, dropping his head into his hands.

"No," Hermione stated, dropping down to sit next to Harry on his bed. She put her arms around him and gathered him up into her arms. He reached an arm around her neck and started to cry into her shoulder. She started rubbing him on his back, making gentle cooing sounds, and looked helplessly up at Ron. What had gotten him so upset? He hadn't even cried like this around them when Sirius died. But then, there had been a good month between when they had seen him and when Sirius died, as he had had to go back to his relatives.

Ron sat down next to Harry as well, and started to pat his shoulder comfortingly. They stayed there for a quite a while, letting Harry cry until he stopped, cry as much as he needed until he could cry no more. It took a while. Hermione watched as the clocked changed, indicating their next class was starting, and didn't bat an eyelid or move a fraction. She was staying here with her best friend. Sometimes there were more important things. But only sometimes, on very rare occasions like this one.

* * *

_AN:_ This chapter didn't turn out quite as planned, it was a lot more angstier than what I had in mind. But oh well. It's completely destroyed my story plan however, but I liked this better! I can still salvage my original plot though. So please Review!

Reviewers:

**ILoveMyAttitudeProblem: **Thanks! I've updated quickly, hope you like what's in this chapter!

**Unknow1:** Thanks for the review! I sent you a review reply reguarding who's top.

**QuincePaste:** Thank you! Hope you like this chapter as well.

Until my next chapter, lovely reviewers!


	3. Chapter 3: I Want You

_Story: _You

_Chapter:_ Three, I Want You

_Rating: _Up to M in later chapters

_Author: _gorgeousbowneyes

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form, I'm just using JK Rowling's characters for my own entertainment and no copyright was intended.

_Summary: _It's their seventh year at Hogwarts. Harry's been avoiding Draco, and Draco wants his attention back. He does something Harry never expected. Meanwhile Ron's busily planning a party, it's destined to be the best Hogwarts has seen since the Marauders walked its halls. All the seventh years are in invited. Will Draco ever get what he wants?

_AN: At the end._

_**You**_

Chapter Three: I Want You

* * *

_**Are You Tired and Stressed Out??**_

_**Do you feel like everything's weighing you down at the moment?**_

_**What better way to relax than a 7**__**th**__** year party?? **_

_**Gryffindor Tower, starting at 8pm, Saturday night. Only 7**__**th**__** years. **_

_**To the younger graders: Gryffindor's Years 1-6 will be coming to one of the other three houses common room's for the night.**_

"What do you think, Harry?" Ron asked his best mate. "Lavender and Pavarti have been working on it all night last night."

"I think it'll do fine. Can't wait for the party, mate. Looks like it's going to be good!" Harry replied. It was the day after Harry's crying session. Harry hadn't told them what it was about, and they hadn't asked. He'd tell them in his own time when he was ready. The three were currently in the Gryffindor common room, sitting close to the fire. Ron and Hermione were cuddled up on a couch together with Harry sitting opposite them. Occasionally Hermione would look up from the book she was reading to put some input into the discussion, otherwise it was just Harry and Ron talking.

"Yeah, I'm excited too. Pavarti and Lavender are doing a great job organising; I could never have done it."

"Do any of the teachers know about this?" Hermione inquired.

"No, of course not." Ron looked offended by such a notion. "If they did, do you really think they would let it go ahead?"

"Well, how do you expect to put these signs up on the common room notice boards, and for the teachers not to notice?" Hermione pointed out.

"Ummm…."

"The teachers never check the notice boards, Hermione." Harry put in. "And even if they did it looks innocent enough. It's before curfew for all grades, no mention of alcohol, and just looks like a 'get over stress' session."

"Alright, if you say so. But if we get busted, I'm never talking to you two again."

"What!?" Ron blanched. His girlfriend never talking to him again?

"Don't worry, Ron, we won't get caught. Have a little faith in yourself!" Harry said.

"Oh, right."

Harry rolled his eyes at Ron.

* * *

By the time Saturday came, the seventh year party was the talk of the school. The seventh years were excited and all the other years were envious. So far the teachers hadn't heard hide nor hair of it. Everything was going exactly to plan.

"Hey Potter!" Harry froze, hearing a familiar voice. He turned around, Ron and Hermione on either side of him. He was met with the sight of Draco Malfoy, surrounded by his cronies, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and Blaise.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry said, sounding exasperated and exhausted. Defeated.

"I just wanted to know if you had lost your marbles when you invited the Slytherin's to this party of yours."

Harry shot a look at Ron as if to say 'You invited Slytherins??' He looked back at Draco. "No, marbles are still intact, Malfoy. We're promoting school unity." Damn! Couldn't he have thought of a better reason in time?? Draco and his friends burst out laughing.

"Since when did you give a shit about school unity?" Draco managed to get out between his laughter.

"Um, ah, well we don't really. We just thought that you'd like to be included in the in crowd for once, instead of treated like the outcasts you are." Harry spat.

That stung Draco. Outcast? He was so not an outcast. "What did you call me?"

"An outcast."

"Oh, you so did not just say that. No way in hell is any Slytherin an outcast!"

"Well, that's good, 'coz I don't want outcasts at my party. See you tonight." With that, Harry turned and left, Ron and Hermione following close behind.

"Outcast? Bah, I'll show you an outcast. Til tonight, Potter," Draco said to himself, watching Harry's retreating back.

* * *

The music was blaring loudly in the Gryffindor common room. Just about their whole grade was there. Some people were dancing, some sitting around talking and a lot of people were drinking.

"Hey, mate!" Harry shouted over the music. He'd just tracked his elusive friend down amongst the crowds. "Good turn out aye?"

"Yeah mate, it's gonna be remembered this party!" Ron yelled back.

"I know! How'd you manage to get the alcohol?"

"Fred and George," Ron replied knowingly.

"Ahhhh, of course!"

"Anyway, I'll see ya later Harry, Hermione wanted to dance, and I gotta go find her!"

"Alright mate, I'll see you around!" Harry sighed and turned around. It's not that he wasn't happy for his friends, but he now felt like the third wheel. He wandered over to the drinks table and grabbed a shot of firewhisky, downing it in one. He was tempted to go for more of it, but decided against it. It was still early after all. He turned around and came face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want?" Harry said to him.

"A drink. You just happen to be in my way."

"Oh yeah, sure." What was with him and Malfoy constantly bumping into each other?

"Well, there are other things I want. But a drink is the first on my list tonight."

"And I care because…?" Rage crossed Draco's face. Here he was, at least trying to be civil to Harry, and he was just throwing it back in his face.

"Whatever, Potter. Just get out of my way." Harry silently stepped to the side, allowing Draco access to the drinks table. Harry watched as Draco downed three shots of firewhisky and then picked up a bottle of butterbeer.

"Whoa, don't you think you should slow down just a bit Malfoy? Harry questioned.

"It's none of you business. Besides, to get what I want tonight, I think I'm gonna have to be at least tipsy."

"Why is that?"

"You'll see." With that Draco walked off in the other direction, leaving a very puzzled Harry behind.

* * *

An hour later found Harry dancing with some chick he barely knew, to a heavy rock song. Harry wouldn't exactly call it dancing anymore, more like gyrating. He was bored and didn't really care what he was doing at this point. He didn't notice a certain blonde making his way over to where they were dancing. He did notice however, when Draco unceremoniously pushed the girl away from him and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"What the hell are you doing, Malfoy?" Harry said, stumbling to step out of Draco's hold.

"Dancing with you. Remember when you asked me what I wanted? Well, I want you, Harry."

"Too bad, I don't want you," Harry lied. Internally, his mind was yelling at him, what the hell are you doing Potter? This is what you want! This is everything you want! Relax and let it happen!

Ignoring Harry's comment, Draco stepped forward and presses their bodies together. "I want you so bad, baby. You know I love you."

"No I don't. Last time I saw you, you said you hated me," Harry said, finally letting the hurt he felt enter his voice.

"I forgive you baby, I know you were just struggling to accept me."

How the hell did Draco know what he had been thinking when they fought last time?

"Just relax baby. I know you want me, too. Let go and just let it happen."

Finally listening to what Draco was saying, pushed on by the alcohol in his system, Harry relaxed into Draco's hold, and started moving in time with the other boy. Their bodies moved in sync, fitting perfectly together like they had been made for each other. It was like they were moving in slow motion, in a world of their own. Harry's defences were being pulled down, crashing down around him, revealing to Draco his inner feelings towards the other boy. Draco was so happy he thought he was dreaming. Their heads moved forward, slowly, and before either of them knew it, their lips were only inches apart, their short and heavy breaths mingling together. And then they were kissing. They closed the distance between them without thinking, and they tenderly explored each others lips. Harry felt a tongue on his lower lip, begging for entrance and he opened his mouth. Their tongues entwined in a battle for dominance, the same battle that they had been fighting since they were enemies at eleven, all through to this moment. It was all about them, and they stayed locked at the lips for what seemed an eternity. Draco's hands moved from around Harry's neck down to his hips. He pulled Harry further forward by the hips, pulling their bodies harder together, as close as they could get. Harry gasped around their kissing as he felt Draco's suppressed erection pushing into his own. Draco suddenly broke away from their kiss and put his forehead against Harry's, looking into his green eyes.

"I want you so bad. I've wanted you for so long, baby," Draco said, soft and husky, a definite bedroom voice. Harry moaned at the desire he heard in Draco's voice and managed to gasp out an "I want you too." Draco crashed their lips together again in a sudden and passionate kiss. Both were oblivious to their surroundings.

They were kissing and gyrating together in the middle of the dance floor. A lot of people had stopped to stare at the two former enemies. Ron and Hermione had finally surfaced from a make-out session on one of the couches and gasped at the spectacle their friend was making. Ron jumped up from the couch and stormed towards the pair who were obviously lost in each other.

"Malfoy! Get the fuck off my best friend!" Ron shouted. He violently pulled Harry out of Draco's embrace.

"Ron! What the hell are you doing?" Harry gasped, finally realising why his lips were suddenly abandoned.

"That slime ball is trying to molest you Harry! You've obviously had too much to drink and I'm not going to let him take advantage of you!"

"Ron! I know what I'm doing! I don't need you trying to protect me and choosing who is and isn't worth my time!"

"But Harry! He's Malfoy! And what's more he's a guy! What about Ginny? She'll be crushed when she finds out you've cheated on her!"

"Ron, it's not possible to cheat on someone if you're not going out with them! I've never dated your sister and I don't intend to! I'm fucking GAY Ron!" Ron looked like someone had punched him.

Draco had stood by and watched the whole exchange, until now. "If you were a good friend, Weasel, you'd accept Harry the way he is. And you'd be able to accept that he can make his own decisions on who to kiss," Malfoy sneered at him.

"Stay out of this, ferret!"

"You know, I don't think I will. I love Harry, and I'm not about to leave him to deal with an abusive friend!"

"I'm not abusive!" Ron yelled, indignant.

"Well you could have fooled me with the way you ripped Harry off of me."

"That's 'coz it was you he was kissing. I didn't want you to contaminate him!"

"Ron! Stop it!" Harry yelled. "Just stop! Both of you!"

"Ron Weasley! What the hell are you doing?" Hermione screeched, storming over to the three boys.

"I-"

"I don't want to hear it, Ron. Leave them alone! Harry's a big boy; he can make his own decisions." Harry looked appreciatively at Hermione. She then managed to pull her boyfriend away from the two of them.

"So," Draco started. "Where were we?" He moved forward and pulled Harry back up against him once more. However they didn't move, kiss or do anything. They were just looking into each other's eyes.

"Draco…I – " Drace placed a finger over his lips.

"Shhh. Lets get out of here. Go somewhere private, where we wont be rudely interrupted again. I have a private room 'coz I'm Head Boy. Let's go." With that Draco led Harry out of the Gryffindor common room by the hand. They stumbled along the corridors, rushing, but stopping sporadically to make out. They were feverish with desire by the time they reached Draco's room. He moaned out the password in his rush to get inside, and finally had Harry pressed up against the wall of his room, ravishing him.

"I want you so bad…"

* * *

AN: Cliffe to the lemon...so sorry. Had to have something to make you keep coming back, right? Anyway, hope you like this chapter. I don't much. It was supposed to be the really good chp where Harry and Draco hook up at a party, but I don't feel I've done it justice. Will probz be re-written eventually, but this will do for now! So please review and tell me what you think, what should be changed, what you'd like to see in this story, etc etc.

Reviewers:

**Potter's Wifey: **Thanks, I'm glad you love it. Hope this chapter doesn't ruin the love.

**QuincePaste:** Thanks for the review, I know the fight bit was weird and the crying over it, and the more I think about it, the more it represents me, rather than the characters and what I was trying to show in the chapter. But anyway! Hope you liked this one too.

**touka koukan:** Haha, thanks I'm so glad you love it! Hope that this one is at the same quality and that you love it just as much!

**Now to everyone who's just read the story - go click the review button and tell me what you thought!**


	4. Chapter 4: I Need You

_Story: _You

_Chapter:_ Four, I Need You

_Rating: _M+ or higher in this chapter

_Author: _gorgeousbowneyes

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form, I'm just using JK Rowling's characters for my own entertainment and no copyright was intended.

_Summary: _It's their seventh year at Hogwarts. Harry's been avoiding Draco, and Draco wants his attention back. He does something Harry never expected. Meanwhile Ron's busily planning a party, it's destined to be the best Hogwarts has seen since the Marauders walked its halls. All the seventh years are in invited. Will Draco ever get what he wants?

_AN: At the end._

_ **You**_

Chapter Four: I Need You

* * *

"I want you so bad..."

Harry moaned at the husky sound of desire in Draco's voice. His body was responding in ways he would have never thought possible to the sound of his voice. His lips were claimed by the blonde once more in a needy kiss, their tongues seeking each other and moving to a desperate dance of want, need and desire.

So intent on their kissing, Harry jumped slightly when he felt Draco's cold hands touching the warmth of his bare chest, teasing him from under his shirt. He moaned as he felt the hands moving up the panes of his stomach to his nipples, where Draco's very talented hands paused to pinch and tweak and tease the bud. Harry unsuccessfully tried to restrain a moan, but the feel of Draco's hands on him was just too much.

Draco smirked into their kiss and continued to rub Harry's chest. He grew agitated at the annoying fabric that was Harry's shirt, as it was restricting how much skin he could get access too, so he hastily broke the kiss and ripped the shirt up and off in one swift movement. He paused for a moment to admire his soon to be lover half naked. Then he plunged back to Harry's lips, plundering them with his tongue and rubbing his still fully clothed chest against Harry's now bare one.

Harry reached up around Draco's neck and tangled his hands into said blonde's hair. Their proximity was making Harry needy for more, and he soon had divested Draco of his shirt as well, and was starting to work on the belt to his pants.

Draco, realising that Harry was stripping him, pulled them off the wall and led them through a door that connected the living room to the bedroom and closed the door with his foot, not once breaking the kiss. Harry was still fumbling with the buttons and zips of his pants, so Draco pushed his hands out of the way and swiftly undid them himself, tugging them off. He pushed Harry backwards onto the bed, and moved his mouth from Harry's, starting to like and kiss his way down his neck. He was also attacking the fly of Harry's pants and the same time, and eventually they were both down to just their boxers. Harry shuffled up the bed so that he was now lying on it properly, and Draco once more started his onslaught down his chest. He was teasing and licking and sucking a path all over his chest, roaming to Harry's nipples, which he took particular interest in, lingering there more than other areas. He made his way further and further down his dark haired lover's body, until he reached the top of his boxers. He grimaced at the typical show of the Gryffindor colours, Harry's boxers being a burgundy red.

Harry gasped as he felt Draco's hand trace a line over the skin that was right above the edge of his boxers. He was trembling as that hand slipping under the waistband and continued to stroke the skin, constantly teasing him. He felt himself get harder, if that was even possible. Suddenly that hand was gone from his skin, but just as fast it returned, this time with its partner to divest him of his boxers and with one swift movement, he was lying naked on the bed, Draco looking on with lust clouding his eyes.

Draco's pale hands stroked Harry's hipbones softly, moving up further to his waist, the back down again to his thighs, slowly drawing his nails over the soft skin. His hands moved to the inside of Harry's thighs and he noticed that his lover was trembling beneath his touch. Clarity finally came to his mind, his alcohol induced lust cleared for a moment at the sight of the beauty lying beneath him.

"Do you really want this?" Draco said huskily.

Harry's eyes snapped open, not even realising they had been shut. Draco was still tracing up and down his thighs and over his hip bones, but he was seated upright and looking down on him. "What?" was all he managed to gasp out.

"I just don't want you to regret this in the morning."

"Who cares if I regret it??" Harry demanded, frustrated. "Right now I'm achingly hard, your hands are driving me crazy and I want..." he paused. "No, I need you. Right now."

Draco grinned; he didn't need any more affirmation that this was what Harry really wanted. He bent his head and captured the head of Harry's throbbing member, which was obviously begging for attention, and sucked softly. Harry dropped backwards on the bed, lost in the sensations Draco was causing him to feel. He moaned as Draco took more of him into his mouth, swallowing as much as he could handle.

Draco was licking and swirling around his member, stroking the parts he couldn't quite reach with his hands. The sounds Harry was making were starting to frustrate him though, and he released Harry's prick and moved back up the bed to lie fully on Harry and kiss him deeply.

Feeling the loss of touch on his nether regions, Harry opened his eyes to see Draco making his way back up his body again, before he was captured in a lip locking kiss. He felt the rub of silk against his overly stimulated dick and realised that Draco was still wearing his boxers, and endeavoured to change that. He hooked his leg around Draco's and with a quick movement, flipped them over so that he was now on top. He repeated Draco's actions from previously, licking his way down the blonde's chest, but he was more rushed, less happy to take his time, and as he moved his way down Draco's chest, he hooked his fingers into the waistband of the boxers (which were a horrid green, some part of Harry's mind registered) and pulled them off.

Harry finally had the blonde naked and under him. Now that the tables had turned, Harry made his way down the blonde's body, and licked and nibbled as much of the skin as possible.

He started stroking Draco's hard cock with his hands as he sucked on a nipple, making the blonde jerk his hips up beneath him. His hand moved over the slit, where pre-cum was leaking and he moved his hand back down the length once more, starting to pump him at a quicker pace. Draco moaned in a strangled voice, and reached a hand down to guide Harry's face back to his to claim a kiss.

While Harry was sufficiently distracted, Draco flipped them back over once more, moving back down Harry's body to stroke his dick and balls with his hands. He then lifted Harry's legs up and Harry took the hint and grabbed hold of his knees. Draco brushed his hand over the patch of sensitive skin, before stroking his entrance. Harry let out a small whimper. Draco scrambled quickly over the edge of the bed, in search of his pants which held his wand. He found it and summoned some lube from somewhere in the living room. He coated his fingers in it and Harry's entrance, which made the dark haired boy gasp. Draco moved forward and touched a finger to Harry, and slowly pushed inside. He met quite a lot of resistance.

"Harry..." he said, unsure. "You've got to relax."

"I'm trying," he said, voice weak and a hint of pain to it.

"Harry...please tell me you've done this before...?"

He was met with silence. Shit. Potter was a fucking virgin. He removed the half seated finger, and moved back up Harry's body so that he was face to face with him.

"Harry. Listen to me, OK?"

Harry nodded, and Draco noticed his eyes were slightly watery.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to. Now I know that we've moved fast, but we've known each other for seven years, even though we weren't very close for most of it. We've fought a hell of a lot, but I really do think that it was only because we were masking something else. It's like the little kids in the playground. The little boy picks on the little girl because he likes her kind of thing?

"And even though we've moved fast, I do love you. If you want to wait that's fine, I'll wait for you, but I need you. You're in my system now, and I don't think I'll be able to go even a day without kissing you."

Harry reached up and kissed the blonde who was pouring his heart out to him. It was a sweet and tender kiss, unlike the rushed and lust-filled ones they had shared before. When they broke away, Harry looked up into the steel grey that could almost pass for blue eyes, and knew that he was telling the truth.

"I'm ready," he whispered. "I need you just as much, and I want you to be the one to share my first time."

"You sure?" Draco looked at him. He was shivering beneath Draco, and the blonde knew he was scared. "Not just the booze or the hormones talking?"

Harry laughed, "No, definitely not. I want this."

"Well OK then," Draco said, moving back off of his body. "They say it hurts less if you're on your stomach – "

"I want be able to see your face," Harry said, cutting him off.

Draco smiled and kissed him again, lingering quite a while, hoping to relax Harry just a bit more. He moved back down the end of the bed and moved Harry's legs up and over his shoulders. He found the lube again, slicking his fingers as much as possible, he wanted this to be as painless for Harry as possible. He spread more over Harry's entrance, which made the boy jump at the touch.

"Shhh, just relax remember." Draco reached up and stroked Harry's prick to get his focus on another sensation. He felt him relaxing more at the strokes he was administering, and pushed a single digit into Harry. Immediately he clamped down on Draco, and then tried to relax again. Draco moved slowly, moving in and out with the single finger, stretching him as much as possible, before adding another. He heard Harry gasp, and knew it must be hurting a bit.

Harry had his eyes firmly shut as he felt a third finger breach him, but he was relaxing into the touch a lot more now. He was starting to push back onto the fingers inside him, and was wanting a lot more. He moaned, this time in pleasure.

Draco sensed Harry was as prepared as he could be, so he removed the fingers and took up the lube once more. He spread it over his own aching prick, then guided the head to Harry's entrance. He felt Harry stiffen and his breath hitch.

"Relax. It will hurt more if you tense up like this. We can still stop if you want to, at any time, you know that right?"

Harry nodded his understanding. "Just do it," he managed to get out.

Without any more hesitation, Draco pushed into the man he loved for the first time. He saw Harry's hands fist into the sheets and a pained look on his face.

"You OK?" Draco asked, now fully up to his balls inside Harry.

Harry nodded.

Draco slowly moved outwards again, and then pushed back into Harry. Soon Harry was feeling less pain and more pleasure and he was writhing beneath his lover. He was pushing his hips back to meet Draco's thrusts in a gentle rhythm. Suddenly Draco hit a spot inside him that made him see stars and pleasure so great he was gasping for air. Each and every thrust after that, Draco managed to hit the same spot and all Harry could feel was pleasure.

Harry was moaning Draco's name and Draco knew they both wouldn't last out much longer. He bent over and captured Harry's lips in a fierce kiss, speeding up the pace a bit and soon he felt Harry's body clamp down around him as he was lost into pleasure, the kiss having sent him over the edge into wave upon wave of his climax. Draco came shortly after, the feeling of Harry's orgasm bringing on his own. He collapsed onto Harry and they lay there for what seemed like hours, content to hold each other as the last of the orgasms left their bodies and then to enjoy the content feeling that was the after glow

"Draco?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Hmmm?" Draco was nearly drifting off to sleep.

"This was the best first time I could have ever dreamed of."

"Glad you liked it." They kissed a short, chaste kiss, and then Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and they fell asleep, totally dead to the world, but very much in love.

* * *

"I can't believe he left with that git!" Ron exclaimed as he stormed into the Gryffindor seventh year's dormitory, Hermione following closely behind. Everyone else was still down at the party, but Ron was no longer in a partying mood after his altercation with Harry and Malfoy. So they had retreated to Ron's bedroom. He launched himself onto his bed and put a hand over his face.

"I mean, it's Malfoy! Ferret-face! Our arch-nemesis since our first day at Hogwarts! And now he's off...Well who knows what they are doing!" Ron shuddered at the thought.

"Ronald Bilious Weasley! This is Harry's choice, and we should be supporting him in it, like he has with us!"

Completely ignoring what Hermione just said, Ron continued on in his rant. "I mean come on! Malfoy?! I wouldn't mind if it was Ginny, honestly, maybe he thought I would so that's why he's avoided her."

"Ron! Didn't you hear him down there? Ginny is not the right gender for him!"

"OK, OK, so he's gay I get it. But Malfoy?? I wouldn't mind so much if it was someone else, say like Seamus. Wait maybe not Seamus." Seamus the school isexual slut who fucked anything that moved at least once, and then moved on.

"Ron! Stop ranting and listen to me," Hermione demanded.

Ron looked up.

"Right. Now I've got your attention. Harry was happy with Malfoy. Didn't you see that? He was carefree and happy and looked like he was having a good time. Wasn't that the whole idea of this party? To relax and have a good time? And now you're begrudging Harry that, just because it's with Malfoy??"

"I..."

"And what's more, you had to go and ruin their time because they left the common room immediately after your argument. If you were so worried about them being together you could have watched them from afar in the common room party, but now they've left and we can't do a thing about it.

"So tomorrow, or tonight, or whenever Harry gets back, you are going to apologise! As it is Harry is probably under enough pressure, considering he's now come out to most of our year that he's gay by kissing Malfoy, so he's going to need all the support he can get! And what do you do? Argue with him about it!!" She shook her head. "You really are blind and useless sometimes Ron."

"OK, I'll apologise. I did kind of lose it back there. But I'm still trying to get around my hatred for Malfoy. I don't think I'll ever be able to be nice to him. Why can't Harry be with Charlie if he's gay then? Someone nice, preferably someone in my family to keep Mum happy, she always wanted Harry to be an official member of our family."

"I'm sure Harry would have wanted to be an official member too, if there was someone in the Weasley family he could truly love. But we can't force him to love someone just because we want him in the family," Hermione said, moving to sit next to Ron on his bed. Ron wrapped his arms around her waist, while she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Besides, even though Charlie's gay, what's to say he doesn't already have a lover? You hardly ever see him. Harry might not even be his type, so don't go volunteering your siblings to anyone, OK?"

Ron laughed. "OK."

* * *

Harry woke at about 2am in the morning, wrapped in Draco's arms. He remembered what they had done earlier that evening and grinned madly at the thought that he was no longer a virgin. He then realised they were both very sticky from the bodily fluids that had escaped them during their worshipping of each other's bodies. He went to get up and find his wand to clean up, but as he moved, Draco clung tighter around his waist.

"Shhh, let go, I'm just getting my wand," he whispered to his lover, who unconsciously had gripped him tighter, and also let him go at his words.

He crawled to the edge of the bed, searched the floor for his pants, found them, and extricated his wand. He cast several cleaning spells over both of them and the bed, but didn't immediately return to the warmth of his lover's arms. He glanced at his pants and stood to find his boxers. He couldn't find them so put them down to a lost cause and wriggled into his pants without them. He padded to the door, knowing his shirt was in the living room, but stopped as his hand rested on the door knob. He looked over his shoulder to see Draco sitting up in bed looking at him.

"Where are you going?" Draco demanded, noticing that he was half dressed and at the door.

"To get my shirt."

"But where after that?"

"Back to Gryffindor tower."

"Why?"

Harry sighed. "Because I can't stay the whole night in here. What if McGonagall comes to my dorm to check on everyone, or what if Dumbledore needs me and can't find me in the night? I have to go, as much as I don't want to."

"But, I need you to stay. I love you. We just made love for the first time and your walking away?"

"It's not forever Draco! Hell, it's not even for the whole day! But I do have to go. The rules say -"

"Stuff the rules Harry! We've already broken enough of them just doing what we did tonight! Breaking a few more won't hurt."

Harry sighed again. "I want to stay I really do. But I know that I have to go. If something happens while I'm gone with Voldemort..."

Draco looked away. "Fine. Go."

"Draco...Don't be like that."

"Harry, I love you and I need you to stay. Yes I've had sex before but this was the most emotionally charged time I've ever had and if you leave now it would ruin that for me. And it was your first time, you can't tell me that you don't want to stay. Screw Voldemort and for once be selfish and stay with me."

Harry looked to the door and back to his emotional lover, who was gorgeously sitting upright in bed, his hair mussed from their activities and from sleep, the white bed sheet barely covering his nakedness and he couldn't resist. He walked back over to the bed and sat down.

"OK, you win. I'll stay the night."

Draco pulled him towards himself and kissed him thoroughly. "Thank you," he said after they broke apart. Pulling off his pants, Harry got back into bed and rolled on his side, Draco spooning up behind him, holding him close.

They fell back to sleep, content.

* * *

AN: Sorry about the long wait on this chapter! I was struck to write a new ficlet called "I Love My Boyfriend" and it kind of took over for a while, and also my Snape/Harry fic called "Dirty Little Secret". So I apologise with the lovely lemon. And also, this chapter didn't quite turn out as suspected for me. As I was writing it, Harry suddenly revealed he was a virgin, so it changed the direction I wanted this chapter to go in. But it works all the same. This is the second last chapter, the next one will be the last. So hope you liked, please tell me what you thought! Plus this was my first time to write a full lemon with actual penetration sex in it, so hopefully it's up to scratch. Review! Oh and I've fixed the anonymous review thing so that you can now leave anonymous reviews on all my stories. I didn't even realise it was off.


	5. Chapter 5: You Love Me

_Story:_You

_Chapter:_ Five, You Love Me

_Rating:_M+ or higher in previous chapters

_Author:_gorgeousbowneyes

_Disclaimer:_I don't own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form, I'm just using JK Rowling's characters for my own entertainment and no copyright was intended.

_Summary:_It's their seventh year at Hogwarts. Harry's been avoiding Draco, and Draco wants his attention back. He does something Harry never expected. Meanwhile Ron's busily planning a party, it's destined to be the best Hogwarts has seen since the Marauders walked its halls. All the seventh years are in invited. Will Draco ever get what he wants?

_AN: At the end._

**_You _**

Chapter Five: You Love Me

* * *

Sunday morning came in a spectacular sunrise, but none of the seventh years were awake to see it. The only ones to witness its beauty were probably Hagrid, Dumbledore and the sporadic early riser, the rest of the castle being tucked firmly into bed. Harry and Draco were no exception, sleeping in as long as possible, before finally rising at about ten in the morning, deciding they had better make an appearance at breakfast.

"Shit!" Harry exclaimed, scanning the room, still naked.

"What?" Draco said looking over at him from where he was searching his cupboard for something fresh to wear.

"I still can't find my bloody boxers!"

"Ah. Ahem. Yes, about those, I'm afraid I had to burn them at some stage last night, while you were still sleeping." Draco grinned devilishly at him.

"WHAT? You burnt my boxers?" Harry said incredulously.

"They were a horrible Gryffindor red, Harry! I couldn't let you continue to wear them, not to mention the fact they were ruining the Slytherin decor of my room."

Harry gaped at him, mouth hanging open.

Draco laughed. "Do you know how adorable you look standing there in the nude with that look on your face, hair all mussed?"

Harry blushed and suddenly became self conscious, making an effort to cover his bits. Seeing this, Draco laughed at him, and advanced towards him.

"You're even cuter when you blushing. Relax, you haven't got anything I haven't seen...or sucked...before," Draco grinned, a predatory glint in his eyes.

Harry watched him walking towards him warily. "Draco..."

"Shhhh," he replied, taking the final steps between them and kissing him soundly.

After a few moments of heated ministrations of the tongue, Harry broke away suddenly.

"Well, we can't stand around here kissing all day, as much as I'd like to," Harry said in response to the pout Draco had given him for breaking off the kiss. "I'm going to have to borrow some of your boxers then."

"Why? Can't you just go without?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "To breakfast? In the Great Hall? In the scratchy jeans and tee shirt I was wearing last night, that everyone saw me in last night?" He paused and thought for a moment. "Actually I might need to borrow a whole outfit. After all if I turn up to breakfast in the same clothes I was wearing yesterday the whole school will know I didn't go back to the dorms last night."

"Yeah, but if you turn up wearing my clothes wont that be a dead giveaway as well?"

"I dunno. How will they know they are your clothes anyway?"

Draco looked at him as if to say something along the lines of 'Are you serious??'

"Because, everyone knows I have the best, most expensive clothing, and that you have daggy hand-me-downs. Besides, nearly all my clothes are green, silver, grey, or black. No Gryffindor colours there."

"Fuck. I just thought of something else," Harry exclaimed.

"What?"

"We were making out in the middle of a party with all the other seventh years there."

"So?"

"So?? So now everyone knows! Oh no! I also yelled out to Ron in the middle of the room that I was gay! Oh no, what the fuck have I done??" Harry fell back onto the bed, and stared at the floor.

"Well, so the whole school knows. So what? And since they know you're with me you can wear my clothes. You are...with me...aren't you?"  
Harry blinked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well...are we going out now?" Draco queried, suddenly insecure.

Harry laughed, this being the first sign of weakness he'd seen Draco openly display. He grinned at his lover. "You've got nothing to worry about. Yes we are together, as long as that's what you want."

"I do. If you do that is."

"Well I do. Fuck Draco we're going around in circles. I love you alright? I love you." Harry saw the blonde's eyes light up at his word, then all of a sudden found he had an armful of Draco, as he had thrown himself on Harry, arms wrapping around his neck in a fierce embrace.

Draco leaned back out to look Harry in the eyes, keeping his arms wrapped around the brunet's neck.

"You don't know how happy you've made me by saying that. I love you too." With that, Draco leaned forward and claimed his lovers lips to himself.

"So...what kinds of boxers have you got for me?" Harry said, when the kiss finally ended, and they were just basking in each other's gaze. "And I want to wear your clothes. Who cares what anyone thinks."

Draco flashed a brilliant smile at him and bounded over to his wardrobe, digging around in its contents.

"What about a Slytherin green and silver thong?" Draco cheekily suggested from the wardrobe. He had to hold himself up on the wall to avoid falling from laughing so much at Harry's expression.

* * *

Ron groaned and opened his eyes. It was morning, and he had a pounding headache. He damned hangovers to hell as he sat up and looked around the dorm room. Harry's bed was still unslept in, so he didn't end up coming back last night.

There was a groan from Seamus' bed however, and then another noise from a slightly more feminine voice.

"Seamus have you got a chick in there?" Ron called out, intending to rib him for fucking a girl with other people so close by to his bed.

"Fuck off, Ron."

"Oh so it is a girl then? When did you guys stumble in last night, you weren't here when I crashed."

"Dunno, does it really matter?" Seamus said, sticking his head out from the curtains around his four poster bed. He picked something off the ground that looked like female clothing and threw it to the other occupant.

"So who'd you bang this time?"

"Pansy."

"WHAT? What is it with everyone and getting with Slytherin's lately. First Harry and Malfoy and now you and Pansy ..."

"Wait ... did you just say Harry and Malfoy?" Seamus said, looking almost gleeful at getting this knowledge, but a little upset he was only just finding out now.

"You didn't see them dancing and making out last night?"

"No!! Damn, that would have been hot to see those two together. I'm sorry I missed it. What happened?"

"Not much, Harry and I had an argument about it, I kinda ripped him off of Malfoy. Then he got really really angry at me and screamed at me the he was gay and then left with the prick."

"Whoa whoa whoa, did you say Potter's a faggot?" Pansy said, stepping out from Seamus' bed in nothing but her underwear.

"What's it to you, snake?" Ron bit back.

"No need to get nasty," Pansy commented. "I was merely checking if I heard right. So Potter's with Draco, is he? Well this is new. Wonder why Draco didn't tell me anything about this?"

"Well you're not the only one, Harry didn't mention a word about it to us either." Ron commented. "Although he did have some weird behaviour going on for a while there, and it seemed to be about Malfoy. Remember that huge fight they had, but no one would tell us what it was about?"

"Yeah," Seamus agreed. "Maybe it was a lover's quarrel and they've been dating for a while?"

"Not likely, I would have noticed if Harry hadn't been around as much. It's only the past week or so that he's been distant and distracted and not around as much."

"Well, as much fun as it is to stand around chatting with you Gryffindorks, I must be getting off," Pansy said, by now fully clothed. "I had fun Seamus, maybe we should do it again sometime."

"Maybe. But maybe not. See, I've done you now, don't really need to again."

"Whatever, but if you're looking for fun, come find me. See ya boys." With that Pansy left their room and shut the door behind her.

Ron turned back to Seamus. "Do you tell all the women you fuck that?"

"No, just the ones I know won't care. You don't ruin a good thing if you can help it."

Ron laughed. He did understand Seamus' thinking, but he preferred to be monogamous and in a relationship. Especially a relationship with Hermione.

"Well, should we get to breakfast then?" Seamus suggested.

"Yeah, sure. I wonder if Harry will be there."

* * *

Harry gulped. He was wearing a casual pair of dark denim jeans and a fitted tee, and it was all very expensive and designer outfitted, but he had no idea who it was by. All he knew was that it was Draco's, and he was wearing it. Oh, and Draco didn't end up getting him into that thong, he was wearing nice normal boxers thank you very much, even if they were black with green. But he was nervous. Taking that final step into the Entrance Hall, and then into the Great Hall would mean that he was comfortable with showing he was with Draco. He was wearing the blonde's clothes, walking up with him, and even holding his hand, but he was still uncertain about declaring it for everyone to see. It was a big step to take, but he knew it had to be done.

He took a deep breath and they moved forward into the Entrance Hall, coming out of the stairwell that led from the Dungeons and the Slytherin common room. They walked across the hall and into the Great Hall, and paused slightly in the doorway.

Just about every Hogwarts student was there this morning, and all faces were glued on them the moment they walked in. Harry glanced and Gryffindor table and saw Ron, Hermione, Seamus and Dean all looking his way, as were a lot of other people he knew.

Draco noticed how uneasy Harry was, and tugged on his hand. Harry looked back to Draco.

"Go have breakfast with your fellow Gryffindorks. I'll meet up with you after, yeah?"

"Yeah."

Harry let go of his hand and made to move towards his table, but Draco grabbed him back and firmly planted and big, chaste, kiss on his lips.

"Now the gossip mongrels know for certain," Draco whispered in his ear. They parted then, both heading to their respective tables.

Harry glanced at his friends' expressions, and it looked like they were fairly cheerful. He sat down next to Hermione and across from Seamus, still unsure of where he stood with Ron after their argument.

"Morning guys," Harry stated. There were a few grumbled replies of 'morning' or 'hey' or 'urgh, don't talk so loud!' about the table. "Everyone have fun at the party?"

"Yeah, it was alright," Dean said from next to Seamus.

"Seamus got with Pansy last night," Ron commented from the other side of Hermione.

"No way!" Dean exclaimed. "How come I didn't know this?"

"'Coz you were too busy with Padma to notice!" Seamus teased.

"Oh, right," Dean grinned sheepishly.

"But enough about us, I'm sure Harry has even more exciting news!" Seamus exclaimed, turning his cheeky gaze Harry's way. Harry went pink. "What's with you and Malfoy, huh? We noticed you walk in, hand in hand, kiss on the lips before you parted. What's going on there?"

"Seamus!" Hermione exclaimed. "Harry will tell us when he wants to."

"No, it's fine Hermione. There's been a lot of stuff going on with us this past week actually. You wanna hear the full story?"

"Yeah, totally!" Dean said, leaning forward.

"OK. Well, basically, Draco told me he loved me the night we decided to have a party. You remember, Ron, the night where you knew something was up with me, but I managed to cover it with the stress excuse?" Ron nodded. "Yeah, well, he told me he loved me and basically he picks fights with me for the attention. The whole, any attention is good attention thing? And basically I was fighting with myself the whole week over why I crave his attention as well. I put it down to everyone has a schoolyard nemesis, keeps things interesting, but it wasn't right. The more and more I thought about it, the more it made sense. I didn't realise it, but I was falling in love with him. You know, fine line between love and hate and all.

"But I rejected him the first few times he tried to convince me he wasn't insane and he really did love me. We had that massive fight in the Entrance Hall over it because we were both bitter about it at the time. But the alcohol at the party kinda took away the prejudice we've come to associate with each other and yeah. I left with him last night, stayed with him, you can figure the rest out yourselves," Harry finished.

"There's just one more thing I want to know," Seamus stated.

"What's that?" Harry looked confused.

"Who bottomed?"

Harry went bright red, but stayed silent, which basically gave Seamus his answer.

"Oh bloody Merlin, it was you, wasn't it?" Seamus exclaimed. Harry still remained silent, but pursed his lips and looked to each side with his eyes in a kind of 'who me?' look. He then nodded.

"I KNEW it!" Seamus was practically bouncing.

"OK, I really didn't need to know that," Ron exclaimed. "Harry, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah, sure, let's go for a walk around to the lake or something," Harry suggested.

"OK." Ron got up, bringing a piece of toast with him, and Harry followed him out of the Great Hall. Before he left, however, he shot Draco a look that said something like 'I'll be back, wait for me.'

They waited to start talking until they thought no one else was around, and indeed the grounds were deserted this morning, as everyone was either sleeping or eating at this time, even though it was getting late. A lazy Sunday indeed.

"Harry, I'm sorry for how I reacted last night. I was wrong, and I was rude, and I apologise. I didn't mean to interrupt, I was only trying to look out for you."

"I know Ron, and I should be thanking you for looking out for me. If I was actually really drunk and making out with someone I wouldn't want to be, it would have been good having you there to pull me off so I don't do something I regret. It's a good thing knowing I have a good friend to watch my back, just like I'd look out for you in a similar situation. But I don't regret anything that happened last night."

"I understand. I'm sorry I reacted so badly though, I suppose I just wanted you in the family, officially that is. But even if you never marry into the Weasley's, you'll always be a part of our family, Harry. You're not _like_ a brother to me, you _are _my brother. Being my brother means I'll support you in whoever and whatever you choose, if that so happens to be a Slythering – Malfoy – then so be it."

"Thank you, Ron. It means a lot to me that you would say that." Harry suddenly engulfed Ron in a big hug, and Ron, who was caught off guard, was stiff and just kind of patted his back, until Harry let him go and grinned sheepishly at him.

"So, should we head back to the castle?" Ron asked.

"Sure. Besides, I said I'd meet Draco after breakfast and we'd do something for a first official 'date'."

"Just because I support you with Malfoy, doesn't mean I have to like the git," Ron mumbled. Harry just laughed.

"As if you two would ever get along! But you better get used to it _brother_ because I think Draco and I will be together a very long time. I love him, very, very, much."

"How do you know? You've only seen him as a romantic interest for about a week now!"

"Love at first sight."

"You've hated him for nearly seven years!"

"I was blind, but now I see."

"Oh Merlin, there's no talking sense into you is there?"

"Love makes fools out of men."

Ron groaned. They were just walking back up the steps that led from the grounds to the Entrance Hall, and Harry noticed Draco waiting near the stairs to the first floor.

"I'll see you later Ron, I have a date."

"Bye."

* * *

Draco watched Harry walk back into the castle with Ron, having finished their 'talk' to fix things again. He saw the second Harry noticed his presence and sighed in contentment at the look of happiness he saw on his lover's face. His raven haired love bounded over to him and wrapped his arms around him, pressing his lips to his own, all in one sudden move. They kept the kiss chaste, being in a very public space and all, and then Draco took Harry by the hand and led him up the stairs.

"Where are we going, Draco?"

"Hmm? Oh, well, I figured we'd go to your dormitory first so you can get your broom and some Quidditch clothes, and then we'd go flying. I already have mine shrunk in my pocket."

"Yeah, that sounds like fun. As long as we're not bashing each other up in desperation to catch the snitch first," Harry joked.

Draco laughed with him, but then it died down and they walked in silence for a while.

"Did you mean what you said this morning?" Draco asked.

"Which part of what I said this morning?"

"When you said you loved me."

"Of course! I wouldn't lie to you about that!"

"But you have before, during this week," Draco commented.

"I was confused then, I didn't even fully know myself until last night, and everything just felt so right. The moment I knew I loved you was when you asked if I really wanted to have sex. You would have stopped everything and let me go out that door in an instant if I said no, and yet there was nothing I wanted more than to make love with you. I love you, Draco Malfoy."

"And I love you, Harry."

They smiled at each other, looked around the fifth floor corridor to see if anyone was about, and stole a passionate kiss after discerning they were alone. All of their love poured into that single kiss, and they stood there for a long while, content to express their love through this one kiss, which would precede many, many more to come.

Draco finally broke away. "You love me. I can hardly believe it, after all this time, you actually love me."

"Yes," Harry said, laughing a little at the amazement in his lover's voice. "For always."

Draco sighed in contentment. "You love me."

* * *

AN: OK, first I'm going to say a big SORRY to everyone for the amount of time it took me to finish this. I had heaps of stuff going on and I literally had no time at all for writing, and when I did, I tended to feel more like writing something else. But I wanted to finish this, so here we are. It's all done people, there isn't any more of this story! I hope you enjoyed it and thank you very very much for reading. I'm going to also say a big thank you to bflatgirl who has encouraged me the whole way with all of my writing, and vice versa. I probably would have given up on fanfiction a while ago without our (for me) late night conversations, being that we live on the other side of the world. Lastly, I want to thank every single one of you who reviewed, I really really appreciate it. I'm going to ask you one more time leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Also, this chapter is only fresh off my fingertips, so it's not proofed and it's not beta-ed, so sorry for any mistakes.

Thanks for reading, please leave me a review and let me know what you thought!

AN2: (on 01/04/08) Happy April Fools to everyone, just thought I'd say that first. Now I'm just venting here, but I'm really angry at FanFiction dot Net atm, because they've taken out the facility of using 'inappropriate section breaks', and has therefore removed all section breaks that aren't a line break. Which is highly annoying to me because I've always utilized a standard dash as a section break, and now they've been removed, so I have to go through every chapter of every freaking story and redo all the section breaks. It's taken me about 15 minutes just to do this story, so I can see this being a long and tiresome process. It really irks me that they determine the formatting of our stories. But like a good little author the only thing I'm going to do about it is write this AN, redo all my section breaks, fume about it for a while, and get over it. Possibly post something in my profile about it as well just to let readers know that if my story doesn't flow properly then it's just because I haven't altered the section breaks yet. URGH


End file.
